Emlékszem
by Vanille20
Summary: Egy kegyetlenül romantikus Itachi x Hinata novella, Ady Láttalak... c. versére. Hogy mennyire happy end-es? Magam sem tudom...


_Láttalak a multkor,_

Igen, emlékszem. A mozi előtt vártam rád, hogy randevúzzunk; ez volt az elsőm. Kínosan feszengtem, éreztem: a ruháim túl szűkek, túl szépek voltak hozzám. Arcomat simogatta a kellemes, szeptemberi levegő, szoknyám meg-meglibbent közben.

És mikor megláttalak? Tekintetünk frontálisan ütközött, elmélyedtem abban a két gyönyörű, fekete gyémántban.

Először te szólaltál meg, természetes udvariasságoddal köszöntöttél, kezet csókoltál, előre engedtél, fizettél, szórakoztattál… Messziről lerítt rólad a tapasztaltság. Én meg csak egy átlagos kislány voltam, alig tizenhat éves. Hiszen akkor még nem gondoltam mi alakulhat ki köztem és a nagy Itachi Uchiha között.

 _Mosolyogva néztél,_

Csak vigyorogtál, amikor én véletlenül leöntöttelek a fél literes kólámmal. Pedig más régen dühöngött volna, amikor az ölét törölgeti egy kis csitri, akárha ez segítség, vagy mentség lenne idegességéből fakadó remegésére. Én még mindig az a félénk lány voltam, fel sem fogtam, mit teszek. Utólag már rájöttem, mire fel volt a dollármilliós mosoly.

 _Éppen úgy, mint akkor,_

… mikor elvittél a játszótérre. A nagybácsid kislányával – a magát „szipiszupererejűcsillámpónibarbiehercegnő" kisasszonynak nevezett unokahúggal. A hercegnő az őrületbe kergetett mind a kettőnket, követelőzött, hisztizett, szívatott, bosszantott, megalázott minket a nagyközönség: terhes anyukák, bőszen horkoló nagyszülők és reggeli újságot olvasó apukák előtt. De elviseltük. Mert utána két koncertjeggyel fizettek a bébicsőszködésért cserébe.

 _Mikor megigéztél._

Bizony, olyan is volt. A koncerten, a sok tomboló tinédzser, idegesítően sikongató lányok és bömbölő orgánummal kiáltozó srácok hömpölygő tömegében te csak még jobban nekem préselődtél. Izzadt bőr bőrhöz cuppant, és bármennyire is hihetetlen: élveztem ezt a szituációt. A végére már a zenét nem is hallottuk, a körülöttünk lévőkre fittyet hányva csókolóztuk végig az estét. Imádtam. És ha az akkor még szűzies lelkem engedi: ott helyben magadévá tettél volna. Csak később mertem magamnak is bevallani, én is akartam.

 _Vérpiros ajkaid_

Talán azért tűntek olyannak a férfias ajkak, mert előszeretettel élesítettem rajta a fogaimat. Rajongtam a harapásért, viccesen meg is jegyezted: farkasnak készültem. Csak nevettem rajtad, és még egyszer neked estem.

 _Mosolyogni kezdtek;_

Máig nem hitted el: jól állt, mikor nem olyan fejjel bámultál a világba, mint aki egy egész citromfát keresztbe lenyelt. Pedig eszméletlen helyes voltál akkor. Néha – a tudtod nélkül – a mosolyod miatt égettem magam.

 _Olyan bájos voltál,_

Ritka kifejezés ez férfira, mégis, volt alakalom, mikor csak ezt a szót voltam képes rád aggatni. Talán, amikor önként kísértél plázába, fizettél minden hacukát, göncöt, ancúgot, sőt: te magad cipelted a temérdek szatyrot, nem engedve, hogy bármit is segítsek. Egyetlen feladatom volt: kinyitni a Lexust a slusszkulccsal.

 _Mint mikor azt súgtad:_

„Gyönyörű vagy!" – ezt suttogtad a nyakamba, amikor az új egybe ruhámat készültem levetni a gátlásaimmal együtt a tizenhetedik születésnapomon. Ekkor már több mint egy éve voltunk együtt. Senki nem hitte, hogy eljutunk eddig, hiszen öt év korkülönbség volt köztünk. És az ajándékom tőled? Egy garnitúra csicsa-bomba, és a szüzességem elvesztése. Tulajdonképpen az utóbbit én kértem tőled.

 _„_ _Édesem, szeretlek!"_

Ezt sóhajtottad bele a fülembe. Kezeid mindenhol ott voltak egyszerre, kényeztettek, simogattak; hosszú hajad incselkedve csiklandozta a fülemet, mellkasomat; az illatod pedig az orromba kúszva bódított. Élveztem azt az estét. Máig az egyik legszebbnek gondolom.

 _Láttalak a multkor,_

Bizony, távolodó széles, izmos hátad látványa sem volt az utolsó. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy melletted más lány feszített, nem én. Szakításunk kellemetlen volt: a haverjaid elvetemülten üvegeztek, sok más hölgyet bevonva a társaságba. Be voltál rúgva. És mással kerültél az ágyba.

Akkor úgy éreztem: csalódtam. Mindennek elhordtalak, majd orrba vágtalak. Megérdemelted. De te ezt soha nem ismerted el.

 _Mosolyogva néztél._

De nem rám. És ez bántott. A másik lány sokkalta szebb, érettebb, talán még okosabb is volt nálam. Ráadásul kötetlen ember, nem az ellenséges klán leszármazottja, mint én. És azt hiszem, ezért is végezte a nyakadba a bolés tál. Amiért találtál egy nálam jobbat.

 _„_ _Gyönyörű vagy most is,"_

Akartam hallani tőled újra. De egyre ritkábban találkoztunk, és én kezdtem becsavarodni, képtelen voltam tovább lépni. Szidtalak fűnek-fának, gyerekesen hangoztattam, mekkora egy hímringyó vagy.

Aztán a valaha létezett legmocskosabb húzással álltam elő: viszonyt kezdtem az öcséddel. Pozitívum volt, hogy újra láthattalak. Negatívum, hogy nem azért, mert te jártál utánam.

A családi vacsorán a klánod előtt dobtad nődet, és fordultál felém: újra akarod kezdeni, vissza akarod kapni, amit elvesztettél.

Belementem.

 _De meg nem igéztél._

Hiába árasztottál el bonbonnal, virággal, minden jó fenével. Vágytam arra, hogy többet tegyél értem, mint néhány csicsás-giccses, fantáziátlan udvarlási módszer. Nem hagytam magam úgy, mint régebben. Én voltam az irányító. Legalábbis úgy hittem.

 _Vérpiros ajkaid_

… visszatérő emlékeket hoztak, régieket, szinte elfeledett apró dolgokat. A saját csapdámba estem; beléd szerettem. Ismételten. Bosszantó dolog volt, és utáltam magam amiatt, hogy képes voltam elfelejteni a bűnödet. De azt hiszem, ennek így kellet lennie.

 _Mosolyogni kezdtek;_

Rám. És emiatt úgy hittem, te is így jártál. Mindent megadtunk egymásnak, érzelmeket, ígéreteket, jövőt, testiséget. Neked az utóbbi lehetett a legfontosabb.

Nem voltak már szerelmetes összebújások, kedves gesztusok, romantikus vacsorák, vagy közös, értelmetlen tévézések. Amikor unatkoztál: ágyba vittél. Amikor letargiába csöppentél a munkád miatt: ágyba vittél. És amikor szimplán csak valami jó ért: ágyba vittél.

Kezdtem megunni ezt az egysíkúságot.

 _Olyan bájos voltál,_

Már amikor velem is foglalkoztál. Nem is tudod mennyit jelentett, amikor egyik nap egy rózsával ébredtem a párnámon, és egy levéllel.

Szíveskedjek nálatok megjelenni, legyek kész délre, meglepetés vár ott.

Úgy tettem. Te pedig egy csokor vörös tűzliliommal – a kedvenc virágommal – vártál az ajtóban, szmokingban, egy adag hatalmas marcipános tortával és egy kis ékszer dobozkával.

Aznap megkérdted a kezem. És elérted a célod: csak a jót láttam már benned.

 _Mint mikor hazudtad_

A jövőnket, a boldog életünket. Mindent. Becsaptál Itachi Uchiha, emlékszem.

 _Ezt a szót: „Szeretlek!"_

S, tudtam: csak a kényszer mondatja veled. De mégis hozzád mentem. Egyetlen dolog vígasztalt – Hinata Uchiha úgy fogja megkeseríteni a tökéletes feleség álcája mögül az életed, hogy észre sem veszed!


End file.
